A Friend
by aI3
Summary: Looks at the trials and hardships of two friends, as they go through the most confusing chapter of their lives, experiencing refreshing and new; never felt before emotions. ExT
1. Introduction

. A  F r i e n d . 

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and am not related to any part of it._

Summary: Looks at the trials and hardships of two friends, as they go through the most confusing chapter of their lives, experiencing refreshing and new; never felt before emotions.

Introduction 

A lady, was introduced to the world with a grand ball, marking her eighteenth birthday. She was beautiful. Everyone was taken by her breathtakingly innocent face, and even more so by her charming personality. Men wanted her, while the women wanted to be her. 

The ball ended in high notes, with the lady giving a vocal performance, accompanied on the piano by a dashing young man, who was believed to be the lady's _friend_. 

Then began a series of courtships. Admirers of the lady came from all directions. All to win that one lady's heart. They showered her with sparkling diamonds and exquisite pearls, delicate satin gowns and glass slippers and some even offered a whole kingdom.

And the lady's friend. He stood watching as the lady turned down one admirer after another. All the while wondering why she was doing such. He had wanted, to also confess his feelings for that lady, like all her admirers had done, only to be stopped by the fear of being rejected like all of them. 

They were just friends. Just _friends_. That was all they were. Until one of them broke, unable to take it anymore with just being friends. Longing to be more than that, more than an acquaintance, more than a companion, more than a _friend_.


	2. Before

**. A F r i e n d .**

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and am not related to any part of it._

Summary: Looks at the trials and hardships of two friends, as they go through the most confusing chapter of their lives, experiencing refreshing and new; never felt before emotions.

Before 

We met at the age of seven, introduced to each other by our parents. They were old friends and they told us that we had been baptised together. 

Eriol-san stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. What's your name?". 

It was so cute, I couldn't help laughing. He had one hand tucked shyly behind him, the other awkwardly holding out for me to shake.

Mother nudged me and I shook his hand with great amusement.

"My name's Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo. Pleased to meet you."

After that introduction, we became fast friends. I was either at the Hiiragizawa's kingdom or him at mine. Occasionally, Sakura-chan joined us to play, but that was only once in a while as Sakura-chan lived quite a distance from us. We didn't mind and popped her a surprise visit or two every fortnight. Anyway, Sakura-chan always had her Syaoran-kun with her, so it didn't get her lonely.

Eriol-san accompanied me everywhere. Our servants started calling us The Twins for some reason. We grew up together, going through life with one supporting the other. Mother's friends mistook us for siblings and gasped when they knew of the truth. 

Anyway, Eriol-san turned eighteen two months ago. It's going to be my turn in a few weeks time, and I'm not particularly excited over it. It means I'll have to find a prince to marry soon, it's only proper to get married as soon as possible. Every other princess had to do the same when they reached eighteen. It's not fair how princes like Eriol-san has another two years till they too are obliged to find a bride.

Suffocating. That's what I call it. Mother is pressuring me to choose a partner at the ball of my eighteenth. She's invited all the so-called eligible bachelors of kingdoms in the whole of Japan. The largest and fanciest ball in Japan's history. That's my mother. Always going for the best or nothing at all.

I came back from my thoughts to find Eriol-san sprawled on the grass beside Li-kun and Sakura-chan. It was one of those days when all of us could be united to spend the days together. Eriol-san was dozing off under the shade of the tree while Sakura-chan and Li-kun were having a mini picnic. 

I crept over to where Eriol-san was, motioning the others to keep quiet. Just as I was about to give him the fright of his life, that I-know-it-all sorceror opened his eyes.

"Darn," I muttered under my breath. He was no fun. Always waking up at the last moment.

"I can feel you Tomoyo-san. I've told you a million times but you just won't listen."

"It's not fair! Next time, just act like you can't feel me or something. Yes?" I grumbled.

"Hai, hai, hai." 

The idiot then slumped back to his sleeping position and closed his eyes once more. I joined Sakura-chan and Li-kun at their little feast and sat down to Sakura-chan's grinning face. "Let me try," she whispered. 

Sakura-chan mumbled a few words and then snuck up on Eriol-san. "ERIOL-KUN!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Nani?!?!?!?!"

Eriol-san looked frazzled, hysterical almost. Sakura-chan must have cloaked her aura. Looking at my best friend's bewildered face, I started laughing uncontrollably. Li-kun however, was rolling on the grass, hollering about how stupid Eriol-san looked. 

Then started the chase between Eriol-san and Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan used one of her cards and managed to get away. By the time they came back to our spot, Eriol-san was huffing and puffing, sour from the embarrassment.

I went over to pat his back and gave him a glass of water to calm him down. Still grinning, I sat down on the grass beside him. "Better luck next time Eriol-san."

Eriol-san just shot me one of his mock death glares and pouted. For an eighteen-year old, he still looked cute when he pouted. Not many people could pull it off other than Sakura-chan, they would just end up looking quite pathetic.

The sun was slowly setting and a maid came out to call us to get ready for dinner. We picked ourselves up from the comforting grass to change for the re-uniting dinner between four kingdoms. 


	3. Dinner

**. A F r i e n d .**

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and am not related to any part of it._

Summary: Looks at the trials and hardships of two friends, as they go through the most confusing chapter of their lives, experiencing refreshing and new; never felt before emotions.

Dinner 

Dressed in one of our finest, I escorted Tomoyo-san down the spiral of stairs to the ballroom where the host and guests were. Behind us were Sakura-san and Xiao Lang.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, eager queens of other lands came flocking to my partner and I, obviously trying to win the attention of one of us. 

"They have daughters and sons, I suppose," I whispered to Tomoyo-san and turned to the conversation of a group of ladies nearby before she could utter a single word about my rudeness, or in my opinion, my perceptiveness.

We were then hauled away into the dining room with the ring of the bell. 

At dinner, Daidouji-sama, Tomoyo-san's father, hinted that Tomoyo-san could start looking for a life partner at the dinner. Tomoyo-san, well, she pretended not to show any signs of understanding what her father was saying.

Dinner was uneventful and we proceeded to the ballroom again for the 'party'. Tables lined the walls of the ballroom, filled with tidbits and glasses of wine and champagnes, and juices for the children.

"Dance, My lady?" I asked Tomoyo-san, bowing a little during the process.

"Of course My lord," Tomoyo-san mumrmured and placed her hand in mine as I led her to the dance floor.

Luckily, it was a slow song, Tomoyo-san looked distracted somehow.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up, startled, her eyes in a whirl of confusion. Tomoyo-san shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I don't know," she said softly.

Taking her hand, I took her out of the room and into the garden. She seemed more relaxed in the cool air of the garden. 

I could tell she ws tired of the idea of a marriage already, it was visible in her eyes. I wished I could help her then, but there was nothing I could do. Marriage was essential to Tomoyo-san's reputation, but I didn't think she cared much about her reputation. 

Sighing, Tomoyo-san sat down on the grass, not caring about her dress. "Father should really stop hinting about this marriage thing. I highly doubt that everyone else did not know what he was talking about. One more, and I think I'll just go mad."

"Tomoyo-san… You know he's doing it for you," I replied. Before she could say anything back, I continued.

"I know, I know. You want to fall in love. You don't want a mere infatuation. Heard it a million times. But think of your parents, I should say they'd love to have some grandchildren."

Tomoyo-san looked up at me, amused, before fully lying down on the grass. It was going to ruin her hair so I quickly pulled her to her feet.

"There is no way I'm going to bring you back into the room with you looking all dirty and ruffled Tomoyo-san. People will think we were doing _something_ out here."

"Oh, let them think whatever they want to. I'd think it would be better that way. Maybe they'll stop bothering me about their over-perfect sons or nephews who would, as they say, be absolutely charming young men."

Saying that, my dear Tomoyo-san went back to her lying position on the grass.

I sighed at her, shook my head for a more dramatic act, and dropped to the grass myself. If she didn't care, why should I?

At least the night sky was beautiful.

"Tomoyo-san?"

No reply. I tried again. Still no reply. I turned my head to look at her, she was already asleep. 

"Now I have to carry you back in. It'll make a nice scene, won't it Tomoyo-san?" I mumbled to myself.

I stood up and brushed the grass off my back. Then I looked at Tomoyo-san's sleeping form, she looked so peaceful. Gently, I picked her up trying not to wake the sleeping beauty, then I made that agonizing trip back into the ballroom.

"Eriol!! What happened to Tomoyo??" boomed Daidouji-sama.

"Nothing sir, she just fell asleep outside. Shall I bring her to her room, or would you prefer I called a maid?" I asked, ignoring the raised brows of the guests.

"Ah.. Not again?" Daidouji-sama's voice dropped back to his normal tone, "You may bring her up. When she wakes up, make sure she's still as innocent as she is now, understood?"

God….. Practically the whole room started laughing at Daidouji-sama's _discreet_ way of saying something not.. quite pleasant to my ears.

"I was just kidding son. We all know you won't do that to dear Tomoyo, would you?"

The horror…...

"I think I've embarrassed the young lord enough," Daidouji-sama said with a laugh.

"It's no matter sir, I shall get going then," I replied with little ease.

"Of course. Don't get too worked up Eriol. I think Li-san found this quite interesting?" he said, looking at Xiao Lang's grinning face.

"Hai, hai. Hiiragizawa's face. Precious,sir. You should do that more often sir," Xiao Lang said, half chuckling, half smirking.

I gave Xiao Lang a death glare and walked out of the room, the sound of the guests' laughing still audible from afar.

"All that I put up for you Tomoyo-san," I growled.

Then, I heard a tiny sound coming from her, and I swear, when I looked down, she was smiling.

"Tomoyo-san…... You aren't really sleeping, are you? My dear, you just cost me my dignity out there," I questioned her in a deathly tone.

She looked up at me, eyes dancing with laughter. Then, that little liar I was holding started laughing uncontrollably.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you Tomoyo-san," I whispered into her ear, her laughing stopped instantly. Exactly the reaction I was looking for. It was payback time.

I put her down to her feet and pinned her to the wall before she could run away. 

"It's no use trying to run my dear Tomoyo-san," I whispered.

"Let me go Eriol-saaaann. Onegaaaiii..."

"No way Tomoyo-san. Begging won't work this time. I should teach you a lesson for tricking people."

Obviously, she didn't agree. 

My hands bound her wrists to the wall, so she started kicking me. 

I had to stop that, and I only had two hands.

"Tomoyo-san, struggling with me will only make it worse," I said into her ear, my voice suddenly dropping an octave.

So I moved closer to Tomoyo-san, my body against hers, cornering her. Dear Tomoyo-san still continued to struggle, and I moved even closer to her, pushing her against the wall. She suddenly stopped moving, her breathing becoming rugged.

Tomoyo-san blinked, the realisation of our close proximity hitting her, and I saw the slightest flash of something crossing her eyes. I couldn't pin-point exactly what it was. 

"Good girl," I said when she stopped struggling, and I let her go.

What she did next, took me as a surprise.

My best friend, slapped me.

"Now I know why the other ladies call you the biggest flirt who ever graced the land," she spat, eyes burning with anger and humiliation.

"Tomoyo-san! I'm.." I choked out, the sting of her slap lingering on my cheek, and I reached out to her, only to have my hand slapped away.

"Save it!! Don't ever touch me again!"

Then, she ran off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

I ran towards her room and banged my fist against the door.

"Tomoyo-san!! Tomoyo-san!!! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to humiliate you!"

All I heard was a muffled 'Go away' and the sound of her crying.

I jingled her door knob and found it wasn't locked. I pushed open the door to find her sitting in the corner, the head buried in her arms.

"Please Tomoyo-san..... I shouldn't have done that. Slap me again, kick me, but please don't cry alone... Tomoyo-san please!" I begged as I kneeled in front of her.

It was all my fault. And as she continued crying, ignoring my pleas, I hated myself. I wanted to kill myself for hurting my best friend. 

"Tomoyo-san..."

I couldn't help it. I had to comfort her. I took her into my arms.

"If it will make you feel better, you can hit me. I'm so sorry Tomoyo-san,"

"I.. I couldn't hit you again.…..." she whispered.

"Tomoyo-san..... Please forgive me.. I'll do anything."

I placed her on my lap and stroked her hair, what I always did when she cried. Her tears dwindled into hiccups. 

"Please smile Tomoyo-san.. Crying doesn't suit you.."

It broke my heart to see her like that.

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. I wiped away her tears like I always did, but this time, she was crying because of me.

I picked her up, placed her on her bed and pulled the covers up. Kneeling down to the bed, I stroked her face and kissed her on the forehead. She looked so vulnerable.

"Rest Tomoyo-san. I'll leave if you don't want to see me again."

I stood up and turned to go when Tomoyo-san grabbed my hand. She told me not to leave.

"You forgive me?" I asked, trying not to have too much hope.

Tomoyo-san just nodded and closed her eyes.

A wave of relief washed over me and I sat down on the floor, watching her sleep.


	4. Aftermath

**. A F r i e n d .**

****

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and am not related to any part of it._

Summary: Looks at the trials and hardships of two friends, as they go through the most confusing chapter of their lives, experiencing refreshing and new; never felt before emotions.

A.N.: Polgara-C =p they're princes & princesses. thanks for ur comments..

         To the other reviewers thank u all for de support ya! 

Aftermath

I woke up to the sound of busy rustling in my room.

'What on earth is going on?!' I thought as a bunch of people walked into my room, each carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Ano, may I know who you are and what you're doing in my room?" I asked as I got up from my bed, still in last night's dress.

"Hai. A special delivery from Hiiragizawa-sama, your lady."

"Uhh....."

I looked around my room, speechless. Practically every availible space was covered with brilliant crimson red roses. I looked over to my dressing table, where a huge card was sitting.

'Dear Tomoyo-san, please accept these roses as an apology for my behaviour last night. Love, Hiiragizawa Eriol.' read the card.

My memory flashed back to the little episode the night before. I thought I'd already forgiven him. 

I over-reacted a bit. Eriol-san was just playing, it was my fault too. I was the one who embarrassed him in front of the whole room last night.

I should go visit him to send my apologies too.

-----Later-----

My carriage arrived at the Hiiragizawa's palace and as I stepped down, informed the servants not to announce my arrival. I wanted to surprise Eriol-san.

I found him in his arena, as usual, and watched as he practised his fencing with Kanatae-sensei.

"You're getting better Eriol-san," I called out.

He immediately stopped the practice and dismissed Kanatae-sensei. "Tomoyo-san? When did you arrive? How come no one told me..." he asked confused.

"Oh, I only just came. I wanted to thank you for the roses," I told him.

"It was nothing Tomoyo-san. I had to apologise in some way."

I smiled at my best friend, "Also, I came here to apologise too. It wasn't thoroughly your fault about... last night,".

Before he could say that it was really all his fault and I shouldn't be apologising for something I didn't do, I continued with what I came to say. 

"I'm sorry Eriol-san. I acted like a child and I just want to say sorry about everything. Can we go back to the way things were before yesterday?"

I think Eriol-san wanted to cry, his eyes were cloudy. Why I didn't know but I went over to hug him.

"You smell Eriol-san. Go for a bath," I commented.

"Of course I smell Tomoyo-san. I just tried to fence sensei off his ass without any success for two hours. At least I can put it to good use," he replied and hugged me tighter.

"Hey! You're going to get me smelly too!" I complained.

"That's the point. You are getting slow into your old age aren't you?"

Eriol-san let me go and we headed for his room where he went for a bath and I sat down on the sofa and picked up his half-read book.

I don't know where he learnt it but Eriol-san really showered very fast. He was in and out in no time and looked as fresh as usual.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but if I remember correctly, there will be a certain guest arriving at your palace soon? Going by the name of Kintaro Ryu?" he asked me.

"Ano.. That's another reason I came here," I confessed, grinning.

"Ah.. Running into the arms of charming Hiiragizawa Eriol in times of hardship, the most intelligent thing to do my lady," Eriol-san said, sticking his nose into the air.

"Arrogant idiot, Eriol-san. Too charming I think. Every princess lusts for you, did you know that?" I asked innocently.

"As they put it, 'his silky hair and chiseled nose, beautiful dark blue eyes and such a well-built body'" I continued.

"Stop it Tomoyo-san. You're embarrassing me. I've heard though. All those balls we go to, your lady friends talk much too loudly for anyone not to overhear. And Xiao Lang, that descendant of mine, absolutely no respect for me. Laughs like no one's business."

I grinned at him, "Some even confess to me that they wouldn't mind kissing my best friend. They even have quite erotic dreams of you dear Eriol-san. Would you like a detailed account of it? I'm sure you would. What prince wouldn't? Am I right Eriol-san?"

I turned to him to find him giving me a look of disgust, his face blushing red from all I said.

"No, thank you Tomoyo-san," the poor boy choked out.

"You're cute when you get embarrassed Eriol-san. I was kidding though, about giving you an account of the other princesses' wild fantasies of you. However, I wasn't kidding about them having those fantasies of you, you know."

"Much is said of how they would so lovveee to see our dear prince in nothing at all."

Dear Eriol-san turned even redder, I swear, he looked almost about to burst. I stood up to walk over to him and placed my hand on his face.

"You're getting warm Eriol-san. Are you sick?" I inquired, knowing quite well he wasn't really sick. Just overwhelmed by, emotions.

"I.. I'm fine, t-thank you," he struggled to get the words out.

I had to laugh, or I would be the one bursting from the lack of oxygen.

"Eriol-san," I said in between giggles, "Don't take it too hard. It's part of human nature is it not? Sex, I mean."

"Tomoyo-san!!" he hollered, looking absolutely horrified.

"Hai, hai, hai. I shall cease all these nonsense now. Composure my dear Eriol-san," I said as I gave him a pat on the head.

Eriol-san was now sprawled on his bed, having some breathing diffculties.

After a while, he seemed to have gotten better. He stood up and came to where I was seated.

"What on earth possessed you to say those, stuff Tomoyo-san. Ladies should not say such things to men. I think you just deflated my pride and ego," Eriol-san said, sounding almost hurt. Almost.

"Aww, Eriol-san. You did enjoy hearing those to some extent. It must be flattering to be such an attractive man in those ladies' eyes. Admit it Eriol-san."

"I'm so very insulted my dear. Ah, this is torture. I shall have to get my revenge somehow," Eriol-san said as he put his finger on his chin in supposed deep thought.

"Ah... Did I ever tell you about what the men think of you dear Tomoyo-san? I don't think I have. Hadn't wanted to tell my innocent princess about how dirty a man's imagination can get, but I see there is no other choice."

"Eriol-san, really. What would my parents say if they find out you've indulged me in information which I should not know of at this age? They would be so disappointed," I said hurriedly.

"I hardly think they'd find out."

"Oh! Eriol-san, look at the time. I really should get going. Mother wouldn't be pleased if I were absent when the guests arrive," I said trying to change the subject.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out to where my carriage was. "Would you like to join us for dinner? Sakura-chan and Li-kun are coming too I think. Oh, I wouldn't take no for an answer. Let's get going."

Eriol-san shrugged his shoulders at his servant who nodded his head in understanding. It happened quite often so everyone was used to it by now. Eriol-san going off at last minute's notice to my palace for dinner was very common. 

Hiiragizawa-sama would be informed of his son's dinner invitation, which in turn meant that they too were to be present at the dinner. It was quite simple really.


	5. Arrival of Kintaro Ryu

**. A F r i e n d .**

****

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and am not related to any part of it._

Summary: Looks at the trials and hardships of two friends, as they go through the most confusing chapter of their lives, experiencing refreshing and new; never felt before emotions.

Arrival Of Kintaro Ryu

We arrived at the Daidouji's palace right before the Kintaro family came. Luckily, Tomoyo-san did not smell after our hug, there wasn't any time for her to change.

Kintaro-san was a very handsome man in everyone else's opinion. Like Ruby Moon, his hair was a light shade of copper red and had brown eyes. He was slightly shorter than me but had a more muscular build.

I heard that he came to court Tomoyo-san, and he sure started fast. For the entire evening, he was right beside Tomoyo-san, making a private conversation with her impossible.

Since there was nothing for me to do, I left to seek out Sakura-san and Xiao Lang.

"Evening both of you."

"Hiiragizawa. How's life?" Xiao Lang asked.

"It's fine, tad boring though. How are you and Sakura-san doing?"

"We're good Eriol-kun. Ano, Where's Tomoyo-chan? I haven't seen her since we arrived." Sakura-san asked.

I pointed to the dining table where Tomoyo-san and Kintaro-san were having a rather intimate conversation.

"Didn't they just meet? Why is that Kintaro holding Daidouji-san's hand? And you're standing here talking to us? What is wrong with you Hiiragizawa." Xiao Lang demanded. 

"You're too over-protective. I don't know what they're doing but I don't have any intentions of interrupting. Tomoyo-san seems to be having a good time. And I'm not her boyfriend or anything so why should I bother about who is holding her hand?" I replied, irritated with the situation.

Actually, I had tried to steal Tomoyo-san away, but Kintaro-san wouldn't budge. 

"They've only met for what, one hour and he's already holding her hand and you! Eriol Hiiragizawa aren't bothered by that??" Xiao Lang spat, obviously worried about what Kintaro would do to Tomoyo-san.

"No, I'm not bothered. If you'll excuse me."

I turned around and walked off to get a drink, preferably with alcoholic content. 

"Vodka please, I'd like it strong," I told the man. It was a good thing Daidouji-sama liked drinking, enough to get a bar.

I finished off the glass in one shot and asked for another. 

Why didn't I really believe myself when I told Xiao Lang I wasn't bothered by Kintaro holding Tomoyo-san's hand?

Maybe you're jealous, a part of my mind told me.

I shook my head and thought, 'Why the hell would I be jealous??'. I drowned another glass of vodka, and then another.

After six, I was beginning to get a little drowsy. 'Time to stop,' my brain said.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath. I had turned my head to the dance floor and saw Kintaro dancing with Tomoyo-san, and that guy was holding her too close.

I turned another way, just to see my parents. Mother was looking at me in a weird way. I lifted my seventh glass of vodka in their direction and gulped that down too.

'What the hell am I angry about?!' I asked myself. 

'He's holding your Tomoyo-san too close...' whispered a part of my heart.  
  


My Tomoyo-san? My? When did she become mine?

Frustrated, I drowned my last glass and slammed it down onto the counter.

It got the attention of some people but dear Tomoyo-san was too caught up in what Kintaro was now whispering into her ear to notice.

I stood up, brushed aside a lady who said something about being pleased to meet me, and stalked out of the room. 

I needed to think. What the hell was wrong with me?!

I jerked open the door leading out of the palace, snapped my fingers for a carriage and went on my way back home.

-----Meanwhile----

"Syaoran-kun? What happened to Eriol-kun.. I think he had at least eight glasses of whatever he was drinking, ignored Lady Hino and just walked out of the dinner like that," Sakura asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it has to do with Kintaro getting too close to Daidouji-san," Syaoran replied shrugging his shoulders.

"It definitely has something to do with them," Nakuru said, popping out of nowhere.

"Nakuru-san! How long have you been here??" Sakura asked her.

"Long enough to know what's happening Sakura-chan. I saw master on his way out, and he sure wasn't happy. He almost slammed the door off the carriage."

"I think master likes Tomoyo-chan! Why else would he be so upset over seeing them together," Nakuru continued.

"Nani?? That Hiiragizawa liking Daidouji-san?? They're just best friends, aren't they?"

"I don't think so Xiao Lang. This morning, he ordered ninety-nine bouquets of roses to be sent to Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru said.

The group went quiet and turned to look at  Tomoyo, who seemed oblivious to the situation. They didn't think she knew Eriol had already left.

"I think we should go after Eriol-kun," Sakura suggested.

"Hmm.. Then let's go Sakura-chan," Nakuru replied, grabbing Sakura's hand and half dragging her out of the room. 

"Daidouji-sama!! We're leaving early! Good night!!" Nakuru screamed across the room to the host of the dinner who politely nodded his head.

It caught the attention of Tomoyo, who looked up to see Nakuru, Sakura and Syaoran leaving. 

Puzzled, but thinking that they were just tired, she went back to what Kintaro Ryu was saying.


	6. Drinking Hazards

**. A F r i e n d .**

****

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and am not related to any part of it._

Summary: Looks at the trials and hardships of two friends, as they go through the most confusing chapter of their lives, experiencing refreshing and new; never felt before emotions.

Drinking Hazards

Me, Sakura-chan and Xiao Lang arrived at Eriol-sama's palace only to see him consuming all of our alcoholic drinks.

I've never seen him like this, I don't think Eriol-sama even knew why he was behaving this way.

"Eriol-sama?" I called him.

"WHAT!!" he snapped.

He turned around, bloodshot eyes staring venomously at us.

I didn't think he wanted to deal with anything right now, but I was his creation, I had a right to know why.

"It's Tomoyo-chan. Isn't it?" I questioned, knowing fully well that I might get blasted to the ends of the world.

I didn't expect him to just break down in front of all of us. He never did that before, I mean, not in front of people other than Suppi-chan and me.

Sakura-chan and Xiao Lang looked equally shocked. Hiiragizawa Eriol was not known for heavy drinking or mental breakdowns.

Sakura-chan immediately went to console her half-father. Xiao Lang just stood there, dumbfounded. It was the last thing he had expected master to do.

Eriol-sama fell asleep, mostly due to exhaustion. I had to carry him up to his room, Sakura-chan and Xiao Lang following behind.

We looked after him all night, I think he was having a nightmare. He kept muttering incoherently. Suppi-chan said that he kept repeating Tomoyo-chan's name.

By morning, Eriol-sama was burning a high fever. His whole body flushed red and his body temperature shot up to thirty-nine degrees. I looked at Sakura-chan and Xiao Lang worriedly. 

I called up Mitoko-sensei, the land's best physician. He came immediately, but still, it took him at least two hours to arrive.

Hiiragizawa-sama looked on with a frown on his face while Mitoko-sensei checked Eriol-sama. 

"I don't know why his fever is so high, but I assure you he will be fine. Don't let him get out of bed and most importantly, don't upset him. He is mentally exhausted, so any sudden news will make his condition worse," the sensei explained.

The sensei left and told us to infrom him right away if Eriol-sama got any worse. Luckily, Hiiragizawa-sama didn't question about why Eriol-sama was mentally exhausted, I wouldn't think Eriol-sama wanted his father to know about what happened last night.

Sakura-chan and Xiao Lang went home to change and then came back as soon as they could.

Eriol-sama had been sleeping for over eighteen hours when he woke up.

"Ugh.." he muttered and tried to get up, but after trying and failing to lift himself off his bed, Eriol-sama just slumped back into the bed.

"Eriol-sama? How are you feeling?" I asked.

He looked stunned for a moment, seeing everyone in his room.

"I have a headache, sore throat and.. Why the hell is it so hot.." he said in a strangled voice.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Uh.. Eriol-sama. You had a high fever this morning. Sensei said you mustn't get out of bed. Mental exhaustion he said."

"Ah. Could I have a glass of water?" he asked groggily.

Suppi-chan, who was in his bigger form, went to fetch Eriol-sama's water. By the time he came back, Eriol-sama had already fallen asleep.

"Let's leave him to rest."

We went out to the dining room and I ordered the cook to whip up a quick meal for us. We haven't eaten since the previous night.

"What do we do now?" Sakura-chan asked, "Should we tell Tomoyo-chan?"

I shook my head. "I think it has to be worked out between the two of them. Eriol-sama wouldn't be pleased if we meddled in his business."

"Ruby Moon, for once, you're sprouting sense," Suppi-chan commented.

"Shut up Suppi," I said and threw a cookie at him.

A.N.: ahaha.. sorri bout this kinda short chapt.. had noh more inspo for it.. for the number of reviews im getting.. its dejecting.. hmm.. rhymes.. nyway.. I'll update asap.. maybe I'll try to work on my other long lost fic..


End file.
